


I brought you my love, you brought me misery.

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Mikey, Dirty Talk, Eating Disorders, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, domestic abuse, use of chloroform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ray has somehow found himself tangled in an abusive relationship with a man he believed to be sweet and kind.This is very graphic, and you shouldn’t read if you are triggered easily!
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I brought you my love, you brought me misery.

“Hey, how was work?” Ray asked his husband as the tall and thin figure walked through the door.

“Just shut the fuck up and make dinner like I told you to an hour ago.” Mikey grumbled, sitting down on the couch. He wasn’t wearing his wedding ring, never did. Ray always had a hunch he kept it off so he could flirt with other people, but never brought it up with Mikey out of pure fear.

“I... I was busy cleaning up the pieces of potted plant from last night.” Ray looked down at the food he was trying to make for Mikey, but it just looked rushed. He knew what would happen if he upset the other man.

“Didn’t I just say to shut up? Zip it or I’ll throw another potted plant at your head.” Mikey snapped from his spot on the couch. “Did I marry you because I wanted to hear your annoying little bitchy squeak of a voice? Didn’t think so.”

Ray nodded, feeling hurt by the words. They’d stopped hurting after a while of hearing them so often. Before they were married, Mikey was the sweetest guy he’d ever met. After, however, Ray found out the truth about Mikey. 

It all started the night they’d gotten home from the wedding ceremony and Mikey shoved him against the wall, his forearm pressed against Ray’s neck. He only whispered a couple words, but they shook the guitarist to his very core. 

“You’re mine now. And you can’t even run away from me.”

And from then on, his life was utter misery. Mikey took every single dollar Ray earned from his job and spent it on completely useless things like smokes or alcohol. Oh yes, Ray had become very accustomed to drunken outbursts by now. 

Could he tell anyone? Not really. Everyone knew Mikey as a perfect little sweetheart and wouldn’t believe him. Could he call the police? Not at all, and Mikey made sure of it. Their house didn’t have a landline phone, and Mikey had smashed Ray’s cellphone.

Mikey snapped the guitarist from his thoughts by flicking a finger against his temple. “I asked you a question.”

“Huh-what? I’m sorry...” Ray replied sadly, looking up to meet the once soft and cheery hazel eyes of his husband, now seeing them stare coldly and spitefully back at him.

“Useless little bitch. I asked what’s taking so long, and turns out you’ve burnt everything.” Mikey pointed a finger at the stovetop where a pan was making some simple grilled cheese. It didn’t look burnt at all.

“What do you mean? I haven’t burnt it-“ Ray started, but as soon as Mikey heard the slightest bit of protest, the bassist had tipped the pan towards Ray. The hot food burned right through the guitarist’s pants and he could feel the scalding oil on his leg. “AH, WHY?!”

“Because you took too long. And you didn’t answer me the first time.” Mikey made up another empty lie, another excuse to mask the sadistic truth. Mikey liked seeing Ray in pain, and they both knew that, Ray was just too blind to see it.

Contrary to the full 180 Mikey had done, Ray still loved him and didn’t like when he upset him. 

“Now clean it up before I slip and break my leg. You wouldn’t want me to call the good ol’ police and report you for abusing me, would you? I think you’d look pretty nice behind a set of bars.” Mikey taunted, hanging that same threat over Ray’s head like he always did. The guitarist just held back his tears and focused on cleaning up the mess. Maybe he could still save the food and eat it later. Mikey only let him eat whatever was leftover because he thought Ray wasn’t skinny enough. 

“No, please don’t, you know I’d never hurt you...” Ray tried to reason with him, extending a hand with his palm facing upwards in a non threatening gesture. 

“But they don’t.” Mikey smacked his hand away. “And make something else, I don’t want to starve.” The bassist stated, leaving the kitchen again. He dialled someone on his phone and spoke overly loud to make sure Ray could hear it. “Tomorrow at two? Yeah, that’s great. I’m getting bored of what I have.”

“Then why did you marry me?” Ray made the mistake of mumbling aloud. It was just loud enough that Mikey’s ears could pick up on it. “What did you say?” His voice was slow, and full of a hatred concealed thinly by a veil of calmness.

Ray quivered and shut his mouth immediately while Mikey ended the call he was making. “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”

The guitarist squeaked and crumpled into a ball on the floor. “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me!”

“You were talking back to me, WHAT. DID YOU. SAY?!” Mikey crouched down to be right in his face, terrifying his poor husband.

“I asked why you married me!” Ray blurted out, fear pushing him to try stopping the eventual suffering he’d endure.

“Well, that wasn’t so hard... was it?” Mikey was using that tone again. Mock tranquility to hide the anger and spite. “Do you want an answer to that question?”

Ray kept silent and didn’t move his head, which made Mikey grab his face with a strong hand. “I said do you want to hear the answer!”

Ray nodded immediately, trying to recoil from Mikey’s hand, but unable to move. He couldn’t speak or fight back really, just kind of stuck there while his husband spoke.

“You’re valuable for many reasons, honey, don’t worry. You cook and clean, and everything else I ask.” Mikey explained. “And you’re pathetically weak enough for even frail little me can push you around.” He let his hand drop from where it was starting to bruise Ray’s face. Couldn’t raise suspicion when he sent him away to work.

Ray decided to stay quiet, slumping over. He wouldn’t win this fight, he would never win. Deep down, he still really did love Mikey, he was just too hurt to feel it most times.

Mikey smirked and stood up, preparing something on the counter with a dish towel and a bottle of something. “I want to try something new today.”

“W-what is it?” Ray looked up as if to try seeing what Mikey was making. His husband turned around with the damp rag and pressed it over Ray’s mouth and nose.

The smell burnt through Ray’s nose as he tried to struggle free, but he felt himself getting drowsy. Wait, how in the hell did Mikey get ahold of that stuff? Honestly, it was difficult to question things knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. He fell completely asleep.

Ray woke up a while later on his bed, feeling awful and exhausted. He was just in his underwear, a horrible pain somewhere he chose to ignore. His stomach growled loudly, begging for food again, but he couldn’t even get up. The full effects of whatever Mikey had used in him hadn’t worn off yet, and his body felt almost completely numb. 

His mind was racing, trying to figure out what was causing him such pain as he gazed around the empty basement. That’s where Ray slept, on a thin mattress in the locked basement. This time, however, Mikey had forgotten to lock the small window Ray couldn’t quite fit through. It was usually boarded up, but Mikey was told by their landlord that doing so wasn’t allowed.

Ray quickly searched for his clothes, putting on a pair of pyjamas as best he could with a limp and horrible exhaustion. His body was sticky with sweat, since Mikey never let him have air conditioning or a fan down in his room. He slipped on the pyjamas and decided to ignore the searing pain in favour of escaping. His neck felt bruised, his arms were heavy, his legs were littered with bruises and cuts. 

Ray stood up and opened the window, smelling the scent of the lawn he’d cut earlier. He popped the screen out and set it on the mattress gently, poking an arm through to see if it was merely a trap. Another mind game of Mikey’s.

After a while of not feeling any harm, Ray squeezed his other arm through and hoisted himself up on the shaky limbs. His head went through the window, and he prayed he wouldn’t get caught. He could hear his heartbeat loud in his ear and the feeling of his limbs giving out was impossible to ignore. 

Soon, he had his torso and hips through, thankful for being close to anorexic. He could now fit through the window. He crawled forward and dragged his legs through just as he heard the basement door open. His heart sank as he struggled to stand up and make a run for it, feet slipping on the damp and dewy grass.

The exhaustion and the heart pounding was going to catch up with him eventually, but all he cared about was freedom. He heard the angered scream from his husband as Mikey ran back up the basement stairs and out the front door.

Ray was already halfway down the street, calling for help with a dry throat as Mikey chased him. His only hope was that he outran Mikey or a neighbour heard him and came to his aid.

After a while of running in the same direction, Ray’s vision began to grow a dark vignette around it. He was getting far too exhausted to evade Mikey, and fell once his foot got cut on a piece of green glass from a broken bottle.

Mikey had caught up to him, not looking nearly as winded. “You little whore! You were running away from me?!” 

Ray shook his head, knowing the world of punishment he was about to receive. It was never pleasant when Mikey got angry. His husband wrapped both of Ray’s arms behind his back and cuffed them together. The same pair he’d use to secure Ray staying in the basement.

After both cuffs were on Ray’s wrists, Mikey dragged him to an abandoned alley way and pulled the skinnier man to his knees. Mikey grabbed Ray by the hair and tugged hard, causing Ray to squeak.

Mikey unzipped his pants and pushed his rock hard cock down Ray’s throat immediately, which made Ray gag and struggle from the burning pain. 

“Mmmmm, look at you. All hot and ready for my cock like the good little whore you are. Do you want me to fuck your face, my dearest little cockslut?” Mikey cooed, using the grip on Ray’s hair to forcefully nod the man’s head despite Ray wanting to say no to all of this.

“If you bite me, it’ll be much worse. Understood, slut? God, your pretty mouth is perfect for my cock. It’s like you were made to suck me off.” Mikey pulled out a small bit and thrusted back in roughly just to hear a pained groan from Ray. After a while of teasing the poor victim with small thrusts, Mikey pulled his cock all the way out before thrusting all the way back in as quick as he could.

Ray’s throat was burning from the pain his husband was causing him, but decided to give up struggling and just take it. He went limp and relaxed his throat, even moving his tongue around to lick at Mikey’s massive cock in hopes of getting him to finish early.

Mikey of course wasn’t letting up or giving in for a second. He had plenty of experience with guys in bed, knowing how to last pretty damn long. “Mmmm, that’s right, you whore. You love being restrained and forced to take me into your lovely cocksucking mouth. It’s your fuckin favourite I bet, being fucked at first against your will. Probably wish a thousand men would rape you.”

Ray shook his head, fresh tears spilling from his eyes as Mikey fucked his mouth. He really hated this, and wished Mikey would stop already. He remembered the one time Mikey had invited his friends over just to have their way with Ray.

After around ten minutes of pure pain, Mikey grunted. “Want me to cum down your whore throat? Bet you wish you could taste me for days, feeling my sticky seed in your mouth. Every time you’d take a bite of food, you’d remember that it doesn’t taste better than my cum and beg for more.” Mikey’s thrusts sped up now, getting closer to the edge. Ray stopped listening to him and just took it as best as he could.

After a moment of stilling, Mikey pushed himself back in much deeper and came in long sticky ropes, coating every crevice of Ray’s mouth. It was clear that Mikey wouldn’t remove his cock until Ray swallowed, so the skinnier man reluctantly choked down the hot globs of cum. As the sticky substance slid down Ray’s throat, Mikey pulled out of him and got out a ball gag from his pocket.

“Since you love being restrained so much...” Mikey started, fastening the gag in place “I figured that I’ll treat you for being such a good cockslut.”

Ray was way too weak to struggle himself free, completely at Mikey’s mercy while the dominant man spun him around to be facing the old brick wall. Mikey pulled Ray’s ass up off the ground and pulled down his pants. “I wonder if you’ve tightened up after how hard I fucked your pretty little ass earlier.”

Ray panicked and tried kicking his legs, but they just wouldn’t move. He was too exhausted, so the next best thing to do was cry.

Mikey pushed his still erect member in all at once in one quick thrust. Ray cried out in pain, though muffled by the gag. It hurt, and the stretch was a horrible pain. At this rate, he’d probably end up bleeding from how big Mikey’s cock was. It completely filled his already cum-filled hole, and stretched his insides further than they should.

Once Mikey had stuffed his cock inside Ray’s tight ass, he pulled out slowly until just the tip was still buried inside and thrust back in hard. “Mmm oh yeah, your ass is so perfectly tight around me. It’s so good, you little whore. Your ass was made for this, made for me to stuff you full of my cock.”

Ray cried even harder from the words as he felt something tear in his backside. There was a warm dribble coming from his asshole that Mikey noticed right away.

“Bleeding, huh? This is gonna be so much more fun!” Mikey cackled, starting to thrust in and out of Ray’s bloody asshole which only made it bleed more. 

Every time Mikey’s cock would thrust in, Ray felt himself sob even harder. Every thrust hurt, or stung in some horrible way. Blood was getting everywhere including on the ground.

Unfortunately for Ray, Mikey lasted a solid twenty minutes this time. There was dried blood, and fresh blood everywhere as Mikey finally came deep in Ray’s ass. The burning seed stung every little injury inside the man’s body as Mikey pulled out. “Such a good little cockslut. Took my dick so well, baby. You should be proud that you took my fat hard cock. I guess it’s cause you’re such a fucking slut, you’re so used to cock you can’t live without it. As a reward, I’ll let you keep my cum inside you.” Mikey giggled as he slowly pushed in a massive buttplug. 

The plug was almost the size of a large orange and shaped like a blunt cone that went deep into Ray’s ass. The stretch hurt almost worse than the damage he’d sustained from Mikey’s cock.

A stranger who’d been walking by at the time had seen them in the act and surmised what was happening from the blood and the tears. A police officer shot a taser at Mikey before the man could get away. “Hands behind your head!”

Ray passed out from pain after seeing a blurry outline of nurses and first responders hauling him onto a stretcher to be taken to the hospital.

Ray woke up to a bright light shining at him. His entire body still hurt, but the gag, plug, and cuffs had been taken away from him thankfully. His mom was sitting next to his bed asleep from reading a book. 

And for a moment, things were going to be alright.


End file.
